1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device, and more particularly to an attachment device for attaching a gearshift lock to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical locking arrangement for the gearshift stick of vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,099 to Cykman, issued Sep. 15, 1987. In this patent, a lock device is attached to the profiled floor portion of a vehicle by a rigid bar. However, the gearshift mechanism is disposed in the profiled floor portion of the vehicle and the rigid bar is solidly secured to the floor portion such that the floor portion can not be easily disengaged or disassembled for repairing the gearshift mechanism when required. For anti-theft purposes, the rigid bar is solidly secured to the vehicle and can not be easily removed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional attachment device for gearshift locks.